


Forfeit

by Madelief



Series: Alpha and Omega bonus bits and bobs [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/Madelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by an awesome piece of art on Tumblr - Cullen and the Inquisitor playing chess. And she's getting fed up of losing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).



> This is a gift for you, my fellow author and friend, to keep you entertained whilst doing those 3am feeds! Congratulations on the birth of your beautiful daughter and thank you for all your help and encouragement with my writing. It has meant a huge deal to me :)
> 
> [Halfblood_Fiend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend) deserves all credit for locating such a great piece of art that inspired this story. I hope to link it once I have permission from the artist.

It was just the two of them in that peaceful corner of Skyhold, the dais shielded from the cloisters as the autumn sun cast its golden light across the table. The shadows from the chess pieces stretched beyond the board onto the stone floor, the lateness of the hour already calling most to the dining hall. Yet Cullen and Lea were both oblivious, too busy appreciating the rare afternoon of quiet they’d carved out for themselves in an otherwise hectic schedule.

Or at least she’d been having fun, until she’d started to make mistakes. Lea had committed the cardinal sin of covertly admiring her Commander rather than concentrating on her game. A fact he’d ruthlessly exploited, leaving her in the ignominious position of losing for the third time in a row.

‘Urgh, how do you always do this?’ Lea was scowling as she assessed her next steps, failing to see how she could prevent Cullen from winning yet another round. ‘And don’t pretend you’re not laughing at me!’

‘I concentrate, that’s why. Besides, it’s more than my life is worth, to jest over something as serious as chess.’ For all his solemnity, Cullen was doing his best to not chuckle as he sat back with a smug grin, well aware of the reason why she’d been so unfocussed. ‘If you don’t take your turn soon, I’ll just have to assume you’re resigning.’

‘I’m thinking here. Stop distracting me,’ she grumbled with mock severity, sparks shooting through her heart at the sight of his teasing smile.

All that masculine beauty on display before her still didn’t prevent Lea from being irritated at herself for losing yet again. Her drive to succeed had sent her mind down all kind of wild avenues trying to find a solution, coming up against a blank every time.

Whilst she wouldn’t class herself as a master of Cullen’s skill, she was a competent player, normally able to give him a run for his money. Today, for some reason, it had been far more interesting to watch the myriad of tiny details that never failed to fascinate her about the man she loved beyond reason. He always rested his fingertips together in front of his face as he considered his next move, giving a small frown as he deciphered her strategy – or lack of, and slight creases round his eyes as his gaze narrowed, his innate competiveness rising to the surface when she successfully countered his play.

_You are far too confident as well, for that matter._

Equally, there was no missing Cullen’s obvious amusement at her predicament, an eyebrow cockily raised as he silently dared her to find a solution.

It was the one thing guaranteed to make Lea determined to find some way of wiping the satisfied smile from his face. She continued to study him rather than the board, an idea forming in her mind that was guaranteed to lead to his downfall. That there might be some rather pleasurable side benefits as a result merely added to the sensual tension already beginning to build in her lower abdomen.

‘I recognise that look, Inquisitor. What are you up to?’ His expression had rapidly changed from one of enquiry to downright suspicion. ‘Not resorting to cheating like Dorian and Leliana I trust?’

Cullen’s hint of consternation as he sat back, waiting to see exactly what she had in mind left her struggling to hide a cheeky grin of her own. If she managed this particular move correctly, not only would she triumph, but she’d get precisely the reward she wanted.

_And that, I want very much indeed._

‘A Trevelyan doesn’t play to lose, Commander. I thought you knew that by now.’ Lea’s gaze casually roamed around the deserted garden as she pulled off her jacket and gave a languid stretch. ‘I don’t need to cheat. There are other, far more effective methods I have at my disposal.’

Her slight, seemingly innocent gesture didn’t go unnoticed, Cullen’s eyes involuntarily dropping to watch the thin cotton blouse stretch across her chest. They lingered there for a pleasing duration, Lea silently thankful for her foresight in wearing this particular blouse – perfect for what she had in mind.

‘Effective methods? That don’t involve you fiddling the results? This I can’t wait to see.’ He was openly assessing her now after dragging his eyes away from the cleavage she’d so conveniently put on display.

‘I’m fairly certain you won’t have any complaints. Winner gets to name the prize, isn’t that right?’ One strand of thick blonde hair was twisting round her finger as she gave him an angelic smile, leaning forward again to move a piece on the board.

‘Yes. So you’d better prepare yourself –‘. He broke off, watching silently as her tower took his knight.

Cullen’s seeming nonchalance meant nothing given she could sense the combination of intrigue and rising adrenaline that had nothing to do with the game in front of them both. ‘Interesting. You’ve saved yourself – for now.’

‘Have I really? I think you’d better brace yourself. Your victory is by no means guaranteed, after all.’

The opportunity to take Cullen completely unaware was one that she couldn’t resist. Lea’s fingers were rapidly working their way down her buttons, a giggle trying not to escape her at what she had in mind. He was so intent on the board he missed her deft, subtle movements. Within seconds she was done, a wicked grin on her lips as the sides fell open, showing nothing but the skin underneath.

Wanting to know what had her suddenly so entertained, he looked up sharply.  

‘That was a good choice on your part, I’ll give you – Maker’s Breath!’ Cullen gripped his pawn in shock as he glanced up, frozen in place and his face immediately flaming red at the sight before him.

‘It’s your move, Commander. Something bothering you?’ Her grin widened as she trailed one finger lazily along the curve of one breast, her legs crossed in a deceptively casual pose with the toe of one boot resting on the table. ‘It’s not like you to be so unfocussed. Or are you finally ready to concede?’

She wasn’t sure if he could look any more adorable as he blushed even harder, riveted on the hand that slipped into her brassiere. The pale skin of her now-freed breast was in stark contrast to the black of the lace, her initial mirth rapidly melting into a tremble of need at the remembered sensation of another warm, far larger hand in the same place.

Cullen’s neck was now as much on fire as his face, wildly looking around the garden for a second before staring back at her with a look of pure desire mingled with stunned disbelief. He didn’t reply for a moment, fixated on the nail that was now circling between the creamy and dusky pink skin of her areole. For her part, if they didn’t finish this game soon she’d be liable to self-combust. Her arousal had never been so immediate, tension pooling between her legs the moment his amber eyes started to blaze.

‘Bother me – Leaena – we’re outside in broad daylight!’ Cullen choked out, unable to tear his gaze away from the breast that was now being cupped by one palm, a thumb and finger leisurely tweaking the erect nipple.

‘Since when has that ever stopped you?’ The reminder to them both of that explosive evening sent a surge of wetness between her legs, rendering Cullen almost speechless.

‘I – I – that was – ‘, he stuttered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, as he attempted to regain some sense of control. ‘Someone might – you can’t!’

‘I already am,’ She tossed her hair back, both breasts spilling freely from their confinement as she tried her hardest not to giggle at his continued astonishment. ‘The question is, what do you intend to do about it?’

That Lea had succeeded in throwing him so completely off-balance wasn’t in doubt, her impish smile widening as she heard voices in the distance, waiting to see how he’d react. She sucked on one finger before withdrawing it slowly, Cullen giving a slow intake of breath as her tongue flickered over the tip. Her saliva left a trail from where her fingers stroked her breasts, the skin now so sensitive she had to bite her lip hard to prevent a soft moan of pleasure from escaping her.

Cullen heard the voices at the same time, his initial stupefaction disappearing as his eyes, now molten flames of gold, met hers once more. The heated promise within their depths sent her pulse skittering as she continued to toy lightly with nipples that were begging for his touch. Not that she’d admit that to him just yet, taking far too much enjoyment in a chess match that had fast become far more sexually charged than she’d initially anticipated.

His seemingly relaxed pose was belied by the flicker of his gaze to her chest as he glanced down to the forgotten chessboard.

‘Check.’ Placing his pawn back down, he moved his queen across to take hers, his eyes never leaving her face. ‘If you still want to play, I’d be happy to oblige.’

‘How fortunate.’ She didn’t move anything aside from one hand, ghosting over her stomach to slip under her belt. ‘This game just got interesting, wouldn’t you say?’

Lea barely controlled the catch in her voice as her fingers slid between either side of her swollen clit, her breathing quickening from the fire shooting right through her core. Cullen’s clearly visible swallow was only matched by his audible groan once her hand was free, idly looking at the glistening juices clearly visible on her fingers. With deliberate precision, she licked each digit clean, her lips curving to see Cullen’s struggling to remain impassive in the face of such provocation.

‘Cross-check. Your move, Commander.’

Giving him an even better view of her breasts as her knight took his pawn, Lea fought for her own composure as she noticed the ridge of his erection clearly outlined underneath the tanned leather. The distant voices approaching them only added to her heightened awareness, Lea absorbed in nothing else but the highly erotic battle of wills she and Cullen had engaged with. Her tongue slipped deliberately slowly over her lips, intent that he’d have to come to her and admit his defeat before she budged an inch.

Without pause, Cullen knocked his king over and rose to stand by her chair before she could even blink. In one fluid motion he had her on her feet, Lea softly moaning as her pelvis pressed firmly against the hardness of his shaft she’d been so desperate to feel. Her breasts felt the chill of the plate on his chest, the light chafing sending her frantic for more. Instinctively, she rolled her hips as her hands sought out his ass, nearly wailing in her dissatisfaction as he stopped her from kissing him with a finger pressed against her lips.

‘I resign, Inquisitor,’ he said softly, shifting her slightly so she was shielded from the group of people threatening to walk past. ‘Although you semi-naked in my arms is hardly what I’d consider a loss.’

Before Lea had a chance to reply, he’d surprised her with a kiss so charged with raw energy she could barely stand. She stood on tiptoe, prepared to do anything to increase the gentle pressure of his lips on hers as she moulded her body to his. Heedless of the chatter that was almost on top of them both, Cullen too seemed unaware. The groan she captured in her mouth was matched by her own as a warm palm found its way onto a breast, the light caress alone finally turning her knees to water.

‘And here we have – oh, Maker preserve me!’ A familiar Antivan accent interrupted the haze of lust that enveloped her brain, only vaguely aware of what was going on as Cullen refused to release her. ‘I am – we are so terribly sorry –‘.

‘Good day, Ambassador.’ She had no idea how Cullen was able to sound so unphased, Lea unable to utter a word as his hidden fingers found her nipple, only just preventing herself squeaking from a combination of shock and arousal. ‘We were just finishing here. I believe the Inquisitor will be meeting everyone more formally in an hour?’

Lea nodded, her face aflame as she plastered a smile on her face for benefit of the gawping nobles. Josephine nodded her head briskly, recovering her poise as she gave Cullen a withering glare which promised retribution.

‘Quite so, Commander. Pre-dinner drinks will be at seven sharp, please. We look forward to seeing you both then. Now, if you’ll please follow me….’

They both silently watched Josephine steer the Orlesians towards the opposite end of the garden and out of earshot. At least that was what Lea presumed, her mind still barely concentrating on anything aside from the exquisite feel of Cullen’s hands now slowly cupping both breasts, their weight resting in his palms. Gradually, she looked up, the naked desire written across his face making her tremble and her mouth dry from the force of her own longing.

‘That was rather close to the line this time, Leaena,’ he murmured hoarsely as he dragged his thumbs over peaks that were almost painful from the electric sensation. ‘And I know how much you liked it too, naughty girl that you are.’

‘Am I the only one who finds it fun to tempt fate?’ His cock jerked in response to the nail she was tracing across its head, the low growl escaping from Cullen vibrating through her every nerve ending. ‘No, I didn’t think so.’

‘You know, if we get to your quarters right now, you’ve got enough time to carry on where you left off. The view you gave me is something I won’t be forgetting in a hurry.’ The heated whisper, combined with his teeth grazing her earlobe were making it impossible for Lea to deny him anything. ‘I might even join in this time.’

 ‘I could be persuaded,’ she managed to gasp out as both her nipples were tweaked between forefinger and thumb, grabbing hold of his forearms to stop herself from falling. ‘I have a prize to claim, after all.’

‘Then why don’t I continue to appreciate these luscious breasts of yours upstairs?’ Cullen tucked her back inside her brassiere, almost making her wail in frustration as his hands moved to do up her buttons. ‘Along with every inch of the rest of your body, which I am most grateful to have prevented half of our visitors from admiring as much as I do.’

It was just as well Cullen was the one arranging her back to some semblance of order, Lea barely able to think about anything at all but the delights of the upcoming hour. As he held out her jacket for her to slip back into, her tongue darted across her lips as she thought with pleasure on the reward she was fully intent on claiming.

‘Dare I ask what you have in mind?’ Cullen took her hand as they stepped away from the dais, leading her through the garden and the short cut to her room. ‘I confess I’m curious.’

‘Oh you’ll find out,’ she promised, smiling in expectation as her fingers entwined round with his, finally able to make her legs work. ‘I already know I’ve never enjoyed winning more.  Even that first time when you deliberately lost, the reason for which I still haven’t established.’

Lea laughed outright then at the sheepish look that crossed Cullen’s face, another blush creeping across his cheeks.

‘I just – I didn’t want to look like an over-competitive idiot – and it seemed polite –‘, he stammered as he gripped hold of her hand tightly, a rueful smile pulling at his lips as he realised he’d been caught out.

‘Being bested by you has benefits you know – and in more things than chess. I’ve known that from the moment I decided to throw our initial game. To see your pleasure at that success meant far more to me – it still does. It was no reflection on your considerable abilities.’ Cullen paused outside of the door to the main hall, taking her hands in his as he massaged her palms, the intensity of his gaze making her heart skip several beats. ‘If you choose in the future to claim victory in the manner you did earlier, you won’t find me complaining. I have never enjoyed losing more.’

‘Thank you. I’m relieved to hear you don’t object.’ A combination of emotion and desire was blazing through Lea as she. ‘I’d say today makes us even for the past, wouldn’t you? Well played, Commander.’

‘I’d say it does. Well played, Inquisitor.’ He reluctantly released her hands, holding open the door for her to step through into the Main Hall. ‘I’m ready to find out just how you intend to celebrate your triumph.’

‘I’m delighted to hear it,’ Lea replied silkily, her anticipation mounting as she shot him a sideways glance through her lashes. ‘I can assure you that neither of us will be disappointed.’

Her hips were swaying as she sauntered forwards, basking in Cullen’s appreciative gaze as he followed. They were both impatient now to reach the privacy of her quarters and properly finish off what she’d started. The downright carnal images she had every intention of bringing to reality were dominating her thoughts, Lea only just managing to walk in a straight line as she distracted herself time and time again.

_He did all that for me?_

_Truly, I am blessed._

Her smile as she recalled his words was one of love as she floated on a cloud of happiness, awed beyond measure yet again that Cullen had allowed her into his life. As his hand found its way around hers once more, making her laugh as he joked about the tedious evening ahead, Lea didn’t think she’d ever been more content. He was her soulmate and she’d move heaven and earth to never leave his side again.


End file.
